


Sweet nothings

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, this is very soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: It was the first time Jinyoung stayed the night after Jaebum moved into his new apartment.





	Sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> izzy; thank you and i love u

"Jaebummie…" A whisper so hushed and quiet that it could’ve been the wind that found its way through the cracks of the slightly open window.

Jaebum merely hummed in response as he turned his head, trying to listen in case there was more to come but the room fell into silence once again.

The small gap between the curtains let muted light into the room and with the cold breeze, the air became chillier. With every new gust of the frosty wind, Jaebum burrowed more into the sheets and blankets that protected him from the cold.

His eyes once again closed, he felt he was on the verge of falling asleep once more. But then there were those delicate, warm hands that travelled up and down his chest and a warm body appeared next to him, pressing against his own.

Jaebum sighed in contentment, his body reacted on its own as his arms reached out and drew his lover’s body even closer towards him.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum’s voice sounded hoarse while his lips found Jinyoung’s head and placed a kiss on the younger boy’s hair. “Good morning.”

Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung tilted his head, nestled against his neck and kissed Jaebum right under his ear where his jawline was. “I missed this,” Jinyoung replied quietly as his hot breath hit Jaebum’s skin and made him shiver. Jinyoung was so close and his mouth was only millimetres away.

It was the first time Jinyoung stayed the night after Jaebum moved into his new apartment. Both of them had been busy with their schedules and Jaebum’s bed had only just arrived yesterday, he had been sleeping on his couch before that. A good enough excuse to not sleep in a big empty bed was that he missed Jinyoung sleeping next to him.

“I missed you,” Jaebum breathed out, and he really did.

His new apartment felt too big and too empty for him to be on his own. Everything felt too quiet – Jaebum had to adjust to his new surroundings. Bottom line, he missed Jinyoung every second he spent here.

With Jinyoung snuggled up against him, everything fell into place again; he felt more at peace now.

Jinyoung only hummed as a reply but snuck one of his legs between Jaebum’s and pressed his body even closer to his, if that was even possible. Jinyoung was practically laying completely on top.

“Remind me again, who wanted to move out in the first place?” Jinyoung mumbled, his voice still sounded drowsy, dragging out the words slowly.

One of Jaebum’s hands started to lightly play with Jinyoung’s soft hair, tracing his fingers along the hairline from time to time. Jinyoung’s hair smelled of Jaebum’s shampoo which the younger one had used last night.

Everything about Jinyoung smelled of home, especially with Jaebum’s shampoo.

Jinyoung in his arms felt warm, comfortable and tender that Jaebum couldn’t reply for a while because he felt too content, trying to savour this moment, trying to save all those little impressions. He didn’t want to forget about how Jinyoung’s scent filled the air, how Jinyoung’s heart beat against his own, how they both melted into each other, not leaving any room between their bodies. He wanted to always feel this happy, both of them in their own little world with no one disturbing them.

“If it involves the word cat, never mind then.” With Jinyoung’s remark, Jaebum started laughing and nudging him mildly with the shoulder Jinyoung was resting on. His upper chest moved up and down due to Jaebum’s laughter but still, Jinyoung didn’t move an inch and he kept clinging onto him

“It’s not like – " But Jaebum didn’t continue and his laughter died down, caught off guard by his own unfinished trail of thoughts.

Jinyoung raised his head in order to look at Jaebum as if he already knew what he wanted to say.

“I asked you to move in with me,” Jaebum stated. “Several times in fact.” And Jinyoung was always the one to brush it off, telling him that he needed to look out for the others or giving reasons Jaebum fully understood with his mind but not his heart, that was a whole different story.

“You really do miss me this much,” Jinyoung replied, still looking at Jaebum while moving closer and placing a quick peck on his lips. “I miss you too,” Jinyoung whispered.

“Then move in with me,” Jaebum mumbled and chased after Jinyoung’s lips. His hands found Jinyoung’s neck to hold him in place while he kissed him over and over.

In between light kisses, Jaebum murmured, “I want to wake up next to you every day.” At this, he felt Jinyoung withdraw himself, their lips parted and he already missed those plush, sweet lips. Jaebum opened his eyes and met Jinyoung’s gaze.

“Before you say anything,” Jaebum stumbled upon his own words, trying to beat Jinyoung with his answer. “There’s plenty of room here and the dorm will be empty soon because the others are planning to move out anyway. And this is just the practical side.” Jaebum continued to talk while his hands reached out and pulled Jinyoung closer. “I would love nothing more than to know I will go to bed with you every night, to wake up and the first thing I see is you. Even simple tasks like making dinner together, all those little things…”

Jaebum was interrupted as Jinyoung’s lips crashed down on him and he started kissing him passionately, sucking on Jaebum’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth slightly and Jinyoung’s tongue slipped in, licking deeper and deeper. The kissing turned sloppier with wide open mouths and small moans as Jinyoung clung onto him while Jaebum’s hands ran up and down the younger boy’s back.

They only stopped as both ran out of breath, their foreheads pressed against each other and their hot breathing hit the other one’s heated skin.

“Is that a yes?” Jaebum muttered. And once more, Jinyoung’s lips found his own. This time it was slow and sweet, one short gentle kiss after another.

“Yes… yes … yes …” Jinyoung breathed in between kisses repeatedly and Jaebum couldn’t be sure how his heart didn’t explode out of sheer joy and happiness in this exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was only meant for practice but here we are. i hope you enjoyed this little something.
> 
> tbh i'm struggling right now when it comes to writing, i'm surprised i really posted this just now lol  
> any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and much needed - thank you !!!
> 
> you can always come and say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [my cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates)


End file.
